Love and conflicts
by EA-CJ
Summary: Cj fanfic This fanfic is set from how the show is today, something is the same as in show and something is not....
1. Chapter 1

Hello :-)

I have been inspired by everyone who writes CJ fanfic, so I thought I'd try to write a fanfic.

This fanfic is set from how the show is today, something is the same as in show and something is not....

I am from Norway, and I suck in English (just a warning) :-)

Let me know if I shall continue this fanfic

**Please R&R...**

* * *

Charlie found her self sitting at her desk at work, looking out the window, her mind was working overtime. She hated to work in the same room as Angelo. She looked over to Angelo and felt sick, she could not understand what she saw in him when they were together, while she satt there her mind drifted of to Joey, god she missed Joey so much, she wonder what Joey was up to these days, if she thought of Charlie, if she missed Charlie, if she still loved her. Charlie missed Joey so much, she thought of Joey every day, every hour, she was never far from her thoughts. " I love you so much" she whispered. Suddenly she was brought back to reality, when somebody sad

" what?"

Huh, what is it? She said with an angry voice.

Angelo looked confused at Charlie and shook his head, and turned around and continued his work.

Charlie knew she was not fair to him, but she could not help her self. She tried to continue to work, but her mind drifted of again to her soulmate.

_When she and Joey was running down at the beach, and she won over Joey, and the race back to the house, and Joey almost ran Jai over, and she won, but i loved to run behind her, she looked so cute when she ran. She knew already then that there was something special between them. She sat in her and Angelo's office and smiled like a love sick teenager. She was glad Angelo sat with his back against her._

Angelo turned around and saw Charlie looking out of the window and she had the biggest smile on her face, and he was wondering what she was thinking of, but decided that he should not ask.

Charlie was brought back to reality when Angelo stod in front of her and waved to get contact with her. "it's lunch now, do you wanna go down to the diner and get some food"

She sighed and stood up, and started to walk out of the station, " you are driving" she said and threw the keys to him.

Nobody said a word in the car, Charlie was sitting and looked out the window, she looked at the sea, like she always did when she was near the sea.

Angelo parked the car, and when he got a call, so he had to take, so he apologized and took the phone. So Charlie walked in to the diner and saw a familiar face "oh god, it's you, your back" she almost cried. Joey turned around to see Charlie standing in the door, before Joey could do anything Charlie ran out, she ran down to the beach with tears in her eyes,_ oh god she is back, what am i gonna do???? She looked absolutely beautiful, i love her so much, what the hell am i doing down here, when the love of my life is 100 meters away from me._ Charlie got up and began to walk up to the diner, she saw Joey come out of the diner, she is so beautiful they both thought at the same time. It was now ten meters between them, both stopped, they stood still, just looked at each other.

When Charlie suddenly started to walk closer to Joey, She stopped right in front Joey, they could feel each others breath, suddenly Charlie kissed Joey like she never had kissed her before. Charlie took her hands on either side of Joey's hips as their lips continued to brush against each other. Joey's tongue touched her lips. Automaticly Charlie parted them and welcomed Joey inside. They were suddenly brought back to reality once they heard someone screaming "What the HELL"

They pull back at the same time, but missed the feeling of each other right away.

Charlie saw Angelo comming storming in there direction, she said to Joey that she have to stay and don't run away if she heard something she did not like, she would explain everything, Joey nodded and stod behind Charlie. Charlie tok one hand back to Joey's hand and held it, she believed that both needed the support of each other when Angelo over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your reviews, very much appreciated :-)_

* * *

_"What the hell is going on here" _Yelled Angelo

Charlie looked down on her feet and thought what am i going to do now?

_"Its none of your business"_ she yelled back.

Angelo did not know what he should say or do, he have just seen his love of his life kiss another GIRL.

Charlie turned around, still holding Joey's hand, and began to walk down to the beach, she shouted over her shoulder "I am taking the rest of day off".

Angelo could not believe his own eyes and ears, Charlie was taking the rest day off and she was walking down to the beach while she was holding another girl in the hand. He was so shocked that he could not say anything or to move.

_Oh my god she kissed ME, right in front of the diner, in public. And now she is holding my hand, is this really happening?_ Joey question her self.

Charlie was so confused, but happy.

They continued to walk along the water's edge in silence, after a while they sat down, still holding hands.

_Why did you not come back after 3 months? _Charlie asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Joey looked over to Charlie, and asked her to look at her,_ "I am so sorry i did not come back, i wanted to come back, but we had some problems at the boat so we could not come back to shore, so we got fuel and food from other boats. I am so sorry, i lost my phone in the water so i could not contact you. "_ Charlie saw that Joey told her the truth, she could see it in her eyes.

Charlie hugged Joey, the hug lasted longer then she had planned, it felt so good to have Joey in her arms again, she knew they had a long way before they could be a proper couple, but she knew she had to fight for Joey, and she was willing to do what ever it took for her to get Joey back.

"I know we have a long way to go but i love you so much, and I am going to do what ever it takes to get you back to me Joey. But we need to talk, a hell of a lot has happened since you left, and I want to be completely honest with you." She said while she looked Joey in her eyes.

Joey smiled and hugged Charlie and whispered " Thank you, and I love you to, you was never far from my thoughts when i was out on the boat, i missed you so much."

They both started to cry, they held each other a while, and was grateful to be back in each others arms again.

* * *

Is a short chapter, the next one will be a bit longer.

I am sorry that i did not write more about what Angelo had to say, but I really hate him, so i hate to write about him.

Maybe something will happen to him in the story so he will be gone ;)

But i have not decided yet.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter, hope you like it :) Please R&R_

_Sorry for all the typing errors.._

_(Joey smiled and hugged Charlie and whispered " Thank you, and I love you to, you was never far from my thoughts when i was out on the boat, i missed you so much."_

_They both started to cry, they held each other a while, and was grateful to be back in each others arms.)_

Charlie tried to figure out how she would explain everything that has happened while Joey was gone.

_"Joey"_, she said while looking into her eyes _" this is not gonna be easy, I just need you to listen to me, and I will explain everything too you, some of the ting that I will tell you is going to be hard for me to tell and probably for you too hear, I just wanna be sure that you are ready?_ Joey took a deep breath and gave Charlie a smile "_I'm ready"._

"_Okay, here we go. I was a mess after you had left, I started to drink more than i should, and cried my self too sleep every night. After a while Angelo came back, do you remember him? That guy i told you about, he killed Jack._ Joey nodded, she remember that Charlie did not like him because he killed her partner. _"everybody hated him, nobody talked to him, and he was a mess, just like me. So after a while I started too feel pity for him, and I felt so lonely, and I missed you so much, so we got together and had a couple of beers, and one ting led to another, and we started to date, and before I knew it we was together."_

Joey looked hurt so Charlie sent Joey an apology look. _"The hell started at Belle and Aden's wedding, after the wedding, Angelo was going to take me out on a surprise date, he was driving so when he stopped the car outside you and Brett's house, I was shocked, I did not want to be around there with him, to me that place just reminded me of you, I just wanted to cry, I missed you so much. I begged him to turn around and drive another place, but he refused, so I got out of the car, and was going to walk over the road, but I was so hung up in the house, that i did not see the car coming, so the car hit me and I fainted, I woke up in the hospital and found out that my hip had gone out of joint. Then suddenly Brett was wheeled into my room, they told me that he was the one that hit me with the car. Angelo was in the room so he started to shout at Brett, I don't remember what hi said, but I remember Brett looked at me and said that you was never coming back and it was my fault, that broke my heart, I felt that I just as well could have died in car accident."_ Joey was crying now she hugged Charlie, Charlie knew that this was the easy part of the story, and now she was going to tell about Ruby and Grant. After a while Charlie wiped away the tears on Joey's cheek, and looked her in the eyes and gave Joey a kiss, they layed there foreheads against each other and looked each other in the eyes and said at the same time_ "I love you"_, they both giggle a little and smiled.

"_Okay now comes the hardest part of what happened, I just want to tell you that I always has loved you, and when Robbo hurt you" _Charlie could not say rape because it hurt to much, and Joey was grateful for that_, "I did not take care of you because I wanted to take revenge or somethings like that, I took care of you because I care about you and love you. Okay?"_ Joey looked confused, many questions was swirling around in her head now, did she know Robbo before she met me, had something bad happened to Charlie before I met her? Charlie saw that she was confused so she took her hands and said "_ I'll explain,"_ she took a deep breath" _"Nobody knew this, and nobody was suppose to know this either, when I was thirteen I was raped by my boyfriend"_ Joey's jaw fell open, she was shocked, a tear fell down, she felt so sorry for Charlie_."I did not tell anyone, I felt so ashamed. Four months after I started to get sick, so my mom took me to hospital, the doctor said that I was pregnant, It was to late too take an abortion. My dad was so angry, he said that I could not sleep around like a whore."_ Both had tears in there eyes and rolling down now. "_I'm so sorry you had to go thru that, I cant imagine what you went thru, getting pregnant when you were __thirteen, did you tell your mom and dad that you were raped?"_ _"Yes I did tell them, mom did believe me, but dad did not, not at first, after a while he believed me. He said there was no point in going to the police, since he was my boyfriend that time, and since I did not tell anyone. So after five months I had a caesarean because my pelvic was to small, and gave birth to a little girl, the most beautiful girl in the world. _ Joey did not knew what to say, she feels so sorry for Charlie, the tears just flowed. _"But what happened to the baby?, she must be fifteen-sixteen years old now."_ Charlie did not know how to tell her that Ruby was her daughter. _"After the birth I ran away to my aunt, I did not go back for a year, when I came home, my daughter had bonded so much with mom and dad"_ _"Oh god, Ruby? she is your daughter not sister."_ Charlie just nodded, and waited for Joey to run away or something like that, but she did not she throw her self around Charlie`s neck, and hugged her. Charlie was relieved that Joey did not run away. They hugged each other a while before Joey pulled back, and look into Charlie`s eyes_" It must have been like hell for you, I am sorry that I could not be there for you." _she planted a little kiss on Charlie`s lips. Charlie smiled, she could not believe that Joey was still sitting her, and that Joey just had kissed her after every thing she had told her._" So you are not going to run away, after every thing I have told you, are you not angry for that I did not tell you about the rape and Ruby?"_ Joey smiled slightly._ " No of course not, I understand that you did not tell me, and I don't blame you, I love you more than anything"_ They hugged each other, and they lay down in the sand, Joey lay on her side and took one arm and put the arm around Charlie, they lay like that for a while, both thinking about the conversation they had had, before both fell asleep on the beach in each other arms after a long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like the update :) Sorry for spelling errors...

They hugged each other, and they lay down in the sand, Joey lay on her side and took one arm and put the arm around Charlie, they lay like that for a while, both thinking about the conversation they had had, before both fell asleep on the beach in each other arms after a long conversation.

Joey woke up after an hour, she haven't slept so good since she last time she slept with Charlie. When she was out on the boat she always had nightmare of Robbo and the day she left Charlie, the ones about Charlie was worst, Charlie standing on the dock and crying was playing in her minds all night long, and then there was Robbo, she saw his ugly face, the smug on his face and the laughter he had when he raped her. And now she open her eyes and saw the most beautiful face in the world, she loved to look at Charlie when she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful.

Joey had forgiven Charlie about Hugo, she did that when she saw how broken Charlie was on the docks, she remember that when she stood there on the boat, she was about to jump overboard and swim to Charlie, but she did not do it, she did not know why, and now after everything Charlie had told her, she regretted it yet more. A tear rolled down her cheek.

She loved Charlie so much, she could not describe how much. Joey began to think about everything that Charlie had told her, Charlie was a mom to a teenager, that ment that if she and Charlie were together again would she became a stepmother, Joey smiled at the thought of that, she was brought back to reality when she heard somebody speak.

_"What are you thinking about? Since you are smiling like that?"_

Joey blushed

_"You are awake?" _

She was so embarrassed, so she tried to deflect Charlie with another Question.

_"Yes I am awake, but you did not answer my Question?"_ Charlie asked with a smile on her face.

"_Uhm, it is kinda embarrassing, I was just thinking that if you and I were together again, that, uhm, that I will be sort of a step-mom to Ruby"_ Joey looked down, she was so red in her face, she did not want Charlie to think that she was stupid or something like that.

Charlie had the biggest smile om her face.

_" Joey, look at me please" _Joey looked up on Charlie

"You, know you are so sweet when you blush, and you are not the only one that has thought of that, I have pictured me you, me and Ruby living together, and maybe we have ha kid or two" now it was Charlie`s turn to blush.

_"You know what, you are sweet when you blush too, I am so glad that I meet you, you are so lovely, beautiful and I love you so much"_ with that she kissed Charlie passionately, the two women kissed for several minutes before Joey pulls back breathless, they looks in each others eyes for a while. Joey sees that Charlie expression becomes more seriously.

_"What is it, have I done something wrong?"_

_" No of course not, it is just, I have more bad things to tell"_ she sighed. Joey felt that she had a lump in hers throat.

_"Okay, shall we just get it over with, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" _

_" If it is okay with you I want to get it over with"_ Joey nodded.

_"Okay, here we go, again, after Ruby found out, she moved in to Irene. She would not speak to me, she found my yearbook one day, and found the name on the man who raped me, my dad let his last name slipp, so he was not hard to find for her. After she found out his hole name, she made a fake facebook profile, with the name on one of his class mate, and became "friends" with him. She found out that he was marry and had two kids, and she found his address "_

The tears were rolling down her face now, Joey wiped them away, but they kept coming, Joey hated to see Charlie like this, she wanted to take the pain away.

"_And she ran away, to see him, she was going to pretend that she was new in town and wanted to babysit. When I found out I drove to the city to find Ruby, when I got there I saw her running away from the house, she was upset, so I guessed that she found him, She saw me and got in the car, and we drove home. I could not believe that she did that, after everything I told her. I found out that she __had yelled on him, she had said that she was his daughter, that he had raped her mom when they were teens, and then she had ran out. I don't remember everything we talked about, but after a while, there was a knock on the door, I went to open it, and there was my worst nightmare, the man how raped me, Grant Bledcoe." _

_" Oh my god, I am so sorry I should have been her" _Joey hugged Charlie, she did not know what to say or do, she held on to Charlie a while before she pulled back, and squeezed Charlie`s hands a little. Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

_"I tried to get the door closed, but he put his foot inside, so i could not close the door, Ruby heard the noise, and came and saw him, after a while we got him out. _

_The only thing that I could think on was you, that I wanted you her, Ruby had phoned Angelo, so he came around, he was better than nobody I guess. After that incident, he would not go away, he stayed in Summer bay, he tried to turn everybody against me, he said that it was sex between to teens, that I regretted it so I lied and said I was raped, but that is bullshit, he did rape me" _

_"hey hey, I know you are telling the truth, I believe you" _Joey kissed Charlie and the forehead, and brushed away Charlie`s tears with her thumbs, and Charlie brushed away Joey's tears.

_"He was almost did it, everybody started to ask questions about what really happened, even Angelo, how was supposed to be on mine side. I had threatened him at the diner, I said that I was going to kill him in front of everybody. A couple of days later he was found dead on the beach, I did not kill him, but for a while I was prime suspect. Everything was so hard, so after a while, the killer came forward, it was, oh god it is so hard to say, the killer was my dad, he killed the man who raped me, I think he felt guilty for not standing up for me when Grant raped me." T_ears were rolling down on both, Joey felt helpless, she did not know what to say or do, so she hugged Charlie, Charlie calmed down after a while, they just sat there, looking out to the sea and holding each other.

_"Ruby and I are talking now, but she still lives with Irene, I want her to come home to me, but she is not ready, and I have to accept that."_

_"I think that she will come home to you, you know that right, everything will be okay, Is there more you want to tell me?" _Charlie sighed

_"Yes there are a bit more, but the worst is over. Shall I just continue?" _

_"Yes, just continue, after you have told me the rest, do you want some coffee then?" _

_" Yes, I think I need a big, strong coffee afterward. Okay, here we go again, Hugo was involved in some human trafficking, it was therefore Angelo returned to Summer Bay, he worked undercover, so to make a long story somewhat shorter, I found the container that the people were in, but then Hugo came. and discovered that I was there, and struck me in the head and I fainted, and then he kidnapped me, I woke up on a boat with him, he would dump me in the ocean near an island, so I could not tell the other in police about what I saw, but I got away from there, and we got Hugo in to the police, and when we was going to but him in prison, a guy came and shot Hugo, and he died." _Joey could not believe what she was hearing, so much had happened in Summer bay.

_"Are you okay now?"J_oey checked if Charlie was okay, she took her hand over Charlie`s body without thinking, Charlie had missed that feeling, the hands of Joey everywhere. She started to smile, Joey saw that Charlie was smiling, and realized what she was doing, and started to blush.

_"I did not think, sorry."_

_"Don't be sorry for touching me" _Charlie winked to Joey. They sat there and got lost in each other eyes, the lips were almost touching, Charlie leaned closer to Joey, and their lips met, the kiss deepens. Charlie parts her lips and caress her tongue on Joey's bottom lip, Joey open her lips and there tongues met, sending thrills through both of them as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Please Review if you like the story, it makes me want to write more :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews :)

The more reviews I get the faster I will write ;)

_"Don't be sorry for touching me" _Charlie winked to Joey.

They sat there and got lost in each other eyes, the lips were almost touching, Charlie leaned closer to Joey, and their lips met, the kiss deepens. Charlie parts her lips and caress her tongue on Joey's bottom lip, Joey open her lips and there tongues met, sending thrills through both of them as they wrapped their arms around each other.

They broke apart from each other after a amazing kiss, they was just looking in each other eyes, when Joey broke the silence _"_

_So is there any thing more you want to tell me?"_

_"No I don't think so.... Oh, It is one thing, but it is not so big deal, we can take it later, I relay need a coffee now, if that is okay with you?"_

_"Yes of course, come on"_ Joey stood up and gave Charlie a hand. After they had brushed the sand of them self, Joey started to walk to the diner.

_"Ehm..... Have you not forgotten something?"_ Charlie asked.

_"No I don't think so, have I?" _Charlie stretched hers hand towards Joey.

_"Yes, you forgot to hold my hand, if you want to of course?"_ Charlie looked to the ground, feeling very shy. Joey feels so stupid, Charlie had changed, she is not the same person any more, it looks like she want to be with her, out in the open, Joey told her self that she was going to talk to Charlie about if they were a couple now later. Joey took Charlie`s hand and they started to walk to the diner hand in hand, little did they know that someone was watching them.

_"Do you want to sit outside and enjoy the evening sun?" _Joey asked.

_"Yes, I would like that, do you want to find a table, and I'll go and get the coffee?"_

_"Yes, hurry back babe"_ Charlie walked in to the diner, with the biggest smile on her face. She just called me babe she thought, she was brought back to reality when she saw a hand wave in front of her,

_"Do you want something love or do you want to stand there and smile?"_ Irene asked. Charlie`s cheek became red.

_"Ehm, yes, to regular coffees please" _

_"Yes, they will be ready in a minute" _Charlie was glad that the cafe was almost empty, and that there was not someone she knew there, she walked over to the window, and she saw Joey, god she is so beautiful, why did I let her go on that boat over a year ago, she is everything I have wanted, she is smart, beautiful, caring, she is everything. I want to be with her, in a real relationship. _"Charlie,Charlie"_

_"What?" _

_" Your coffee is ready" _

_"Oh thank you, here, keep the change" _

_"Thanks love" _Irene took the money, and wondered why Charlie was so happy.

Charlie took the coffee and walked outside.

_"Here is your coffee" _

_"Thanks"_

They sat and enjoyed the evening sun for a moment,

_"So how have you been, when you was out on the boat"_

_"It has been okay, I missed you so much, i kept thinking of you all the time, I just want to say that I have forgiven you, for that thing with" _she took a deep breath before she continued,_ "Hugo, I understand way you did that, I put myself In your shoes, and I should not have pushed you so much, and I hate Brett for what hi did to the car, I regretted that I walked on the boat the moment it sailed away. I am so sorry for leaving you, I should have been here for you."_ Tears were rolling down on Joey and Charlie

_"It is okay, I understand you for leaving me, I hate my self for that night, I don't blame you for leaving me, I have missed you so much, I have never stopped thinking of you."_ Charlie took Joey's hand in hers hand over the table, there hands fit perfect together. They sat like that for a while just enjoying each other company.

_"So when did you come back, were are you going to stay?"_ Charlie wanted to asked if Joey would like to come home, to the place she saw as Charlie and Joey's home.

"_I had just docked when you saw me, I was looking for you" _Joey said while she was blushing, _"and I don't know were I am going to sleep, I don't want to go to Brett's, so.... I might check in to a motel or something like that" _

_" NO way" _Charlie said a bit faster than she wanted,_ "I mean, if you want you can come home with me, and I can sleep in Ruby's old room, or "_ she looked down on there hands,_ "or you could sleep in my bed, with me?"_ Charlie was so red in her face

_"Yes if you don't mind I would love to, I have missed you, and I would like to spend the night with you, eh-mm... that came out wrong, god I am so embarrassed"_ Charlie giggled

_"I understood what you meant. Come on, lets go home babe." _She hold on to Joey's hand and they walked home.

Next time: Who was watching them on the beach? And how will the talk about they getting together again go? And what is the last thing Charlie has not told Joey about?

Please read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews :) And please review now.. It makes me want to write more and faster ;)**

**So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

They came home, they were glad no one was home, Vj was sleeping over with a friend and Leah was with Elijah, so nobody was home until tomorrow. The clock was nine in the evening and Charlie and Joey was tired from the long chat they had had today. They was a bit hungry, so they made them self some food, after they had clean the stuff they had used, they sat in the couch.

_"Do you mind if I use the shower, I have longed after a long, hot shower for a while now" _

_"Of course you can, this is your home form now so you don't have to ask"_ Charlie smiled to Joey. _"Don't you have to talk to Leah before I move in?"_ Joey asked worried

_"I now she is okay with you being her, how can she not, VJ loves you, you make food, you are cute, lovely, sweet and hot"_ Joey blushed and leaned over to Charlie and gave her a soft, lingering kiss on the lips. They pulled apart looked in each other eyes and they both knew that they were with their soul mate. Their lips met again, this time with more intensity, their mouths parted, tongues exploring each other, tasting and licking. Charlie needed to touch Joey, she wanted her so bad, she wanted to feel Joey's skin against hers .She slid her hands beneath Joey's t-shirt. Her skin felt warm and so soft. Joey gasped,

_"Oh god" _Joey quickly moved away from Charlie, Charlie was shocked.

_"I will be back after a shower and we will continue this Okay?"_

_"But, but, but, okay........ but be quick I will miss you"_

"_Of course I will be quick when I know that the hottest women in the world are waiting for me"_

When Joey was in the shower, Charlie rushed in to her room to clean up, it was clothes on the floor, on the bed so she just took all her clothes and throw them in the closet and closed the door before any thing could fall out. Then she lighted some candles and made the room romantic. After the room was perfect she sat on the sofa and waited for Joey. She could not believe this was happening, Joey was back and they might get a second chance.

Joey had not stopped smiling after she went in to the shower, she was so happy, she could not believe that Charlie had kissed her in public and hold her hand. She hurried to get out of the shower, she took a big towel and wrapped her self in it and took a small towel to her hair, she dried her hair and she remember that her clothes was in her bag in the hall, so she open the door in just a towel and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa, she had not noticed that Joey was finished, she looked like she was in deep thoughts, so Joey tried to sneak out to the hall, when she was in the hall she opened her bag as slowly as she could, so it would not make noise. She had her back against the door to the living room so she did not noticed Charlie standing there and looking at Joey while she found some clothes. Joey finally stood up and turned around, Joey jumped when she saw someone stood there, and she lost her towel

_"God you scared me!"_ then she noticed that she hat lost her towel, she picked it up fast and covered her self and felt her cheeks getting redder. Charlie just stood there she was stunned by Joey's beauty, she looked so hot, so sexy. Joey saw that Charlie was in some kind of trance, she just stood there and watched Joey.

_"So are you just going to stand there and look at me?"_ Charlie came back to reality and walked fast over to Joey and kissed her with all her power, their mouths parted and the tongues started to explore, they broke apart

_"You are so beautiful, and you don't need that towel"_ with that Charlie winked and took Joey's hand and they walked to the bedroom. They did not bother to close the door, Joey just pushed Charlie down to the bed, and kissed her, their hands were all over each other, Joey wanted to feel Charlie`s skin against her, she grabbed the sides of Charlie`s shirt and lifting it up she slid it off over her head, allowing it to fall on the floor. Charlie took her bra of and throw it on the floor.

_"God you look so beautiful Charlie, I want you now" _with that she closed the gap between them and kissed Charlie passionate. Charlie removed the towel Joey had around her, and they both feels thrills go through their body's as their almost naked body's meet.

Joey removed Charlies pants and her lingerie, they was completely naked and their body's were pressed against each other, they rolled around inn bed while kissing and tongues exploring each other.

_"You are so perfect, I want you right now" _Charlie whispered in Joey's ear, and sucked on her earlobe. Joey extended her fingers, and caressed Charlie`s breast with her fingertips. She was in ecstasy. Charlie moaned softly, sending quivers through Joey's body, heightening the desires of both women even more.

Charlie arched into the touch as Joey gently took one breast into her mouth.

"Oh god!" Charlie groaned.

Joey gently ran her hand down Charlie's body, shifting Charlie's leg to wrap around her back. Carefully, she shifted her fingers to gently run along Charlie's slit. Gently, Joey entered Charlie with a single finger, gently starting an in and out motion as Charlie clung to her.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_" she chanted softly. Joey inserted a second finger and increased the pace of her motions.

_"Oh God!"_ Charlie gasped.

She rocked her hips back and forth, in perfect synchrony with Joey's movements, which were increasing in pace with each passing moment. Her spine tingled, tickling her entire body delicately as she neared the point of climax. She caressed Joey's back and hips, one hand resting on the small of Joey's back, the other clutching the white sheet underneath them. She ran her fingers through Joey's long, dark hair. Their lips parted but remained almost touching as the moment of orgasm was just seconds away.

_"J…J…Joey!"_ She arched her back impulsively as she vocalized her pleasure. Her knees drew tight together, locking Joey's hand between her legs as she climaxed. She calmed down after a while, she opened her eyes and looked in to the most beautiful brown eyes

_"That was amazing, just amazing"_ She kissed Joey, and rolled them around, so Charlie was on top. _"Now it is your turn to feel amazing"_

Their lips met tentatively together, before embarking on a wild exploration of each other's mouth. Seeking access, Joey opened her mouth and their tongues became immediately entwined, with both women getting lost as their tongues continued to play with each other's, tasting, exploring, probing deeper and deeper.

Charlie removed her lips from Joey`s and let her tongue snake its way across her jaw line, teasing and tasting Joey`s neck before settling down to nibble on her ear lobe. Charlie`s hands were equally as busy, teasing and caressing their way across Joey`s pert breasts, down to her flat stomach and back up to pay further attention to her very enticing and perfect breasts.

Joey gasped as she felt Charlie`s fingers circle her left breast and massaging the other. Joey gasped when she feels Charlie`s hand going down over her stomach, and down to Joey`s most intimate place. Charlie was making it her own personal mission to make Joey as wet and swollen as she possibly could.

With her fingers she immediately sought out Charlie's already engorged clit. She marveled at the wetness that met her fingers, the texture of Charlie's heavenly juices seeping over her fingers as she proceeded to enter her with two fingers. With her thumb now playing with Joey`s sensitive swollen nub, Charlie continued to pump her fingers deeper and deeper into Joey. Charlie increased the pace of her actions. Joey thrust her hips up off the bed, and she vocalized the moment of orgasm with a long, loud groan "C...Caaa... Charlie!". She collapsed back onto the sheets below her.

_"Wow"_ was all Joey could say. After a while Joey spoke again

_"That was just wow, have you been practiced on any other women while I was a way?"_ Joey winked to Charlie, Charlie blushed

_"No, you are the only women I have been with, and the only women I planned to do that with in the future"_

_"Future hey?. So that means that I am a part of your future?"_ Joey asked shy.

_"You are my future Joey, I love you so much I cant even put words on it, I missed you every day while you was away, so yes you are my future, if you want of course?"_ To answer Charlie`s question Joey kissed Charlie.

_"So a yes then?"_ Charlie asked after the kiss

_"Hell yeah babe"_ They both giggled._ "I love you Charlie"_

"_So girlfriend, do you want to help me carry my bags in here?" _Charlie stood up and helped Joey up.

_"Come on, so we can get back to the bed"_ Charlie winked.

_"Are we not going to put some clothes on?"_

_"No, we are the only one home so why should we?"_ Charlie took Joey`s hand, and they walked out to the hall, where Joey`s things were, and picked them up and carried them into their room.

Charlie put down the bag she was carrying and sat on the bed and admire Joey.

_"What are you looking at?" _

_"The most beautiful women in the world"_ Joey smiled and turned around and opens the closet door _"NOO, don't....."_ all the clothes fall out. _" Open that door"_ Joey burst out in laughter.

_"Tell me you did not trow all you clothes in the closet when I was in the shower?" _

_"Yes"_ Charlie was so red in her face.

_"I did not expect company right" _Charlie started to laugh now too

_"God so embarrassing" _Charlie said_._ Joey walked over to Charlie and kissed her

_"Come on, help me clean up her so we can go to bed"_ They started to clean up all the clothes and went to bed after that. They held around each other, and kissed a couple times and fell asleep.

**Sorry guys I said I was going to ****reveal who was looking at Charlie and Joey at the beach, and the last thing Charlie has not told Joey about but it will come next time :)**

**Remember to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update... **

**Hope you like the update, if you do please let me know :)**

_Leah meets Ruby at the diner in the morning:_

_"Hey, are you not with Elijah?"_

_"No, I was but I am starting to work in a bit, so I thought I should go home and take a shower before I start my shift, what are you doing here so early, your school does not start yet?" _

_"No it does not start yet, I saw Charlie at the beach yesterday, with Joey, I am pretty sure it was her, so I thought I should go over to her and hear the gossip"_

_"Joey? Is she back? Charlie must be so happy, I think that she has missed Joey so much, she has not been the same person after Joey left"_

_"Yes I know what you mean, I think that Charlie really loved Joey"_

_"Yes I know what you mean. By the way do you want to ride with me then, since we are both going home to me" _

_"Yeah that would be great"_

They arrived after a moment later, and heard some noise from inside.

They walked inn to the kitchen

_"What are these noises?. They are coming from Charlies room I think"_ Ruby said.

_"I don't know, I think we should go and check, maybe she is in trouble." _They hurry over to Charlie`s room and the door was open.

_"Oh God" _Ruby screamed, she turned around

_"I did not see my mother having sex with another women, I did not see my mother having sex with another women" _Ruby tried to convince here self.

Leah stood there, she was so shocked.

_"What the hell are you to doing home? You are not supposed to be here!"_ Charlie yelled while she tried to cover here self and Joey. Charlie had never been so embarrassed before. Joey`s first thought as that, Charlie would freak out, and would not be with her after this.

_"Close the door Leah, not stand there and stare!"_ Leah came back to reality, and quickly closed the door.

_"Are you okay Ruby?"_

_" What do you think I just saw my mother having sex with another women, with Joey"._

_"So that means that you had right about Charlie and Joey on the beach yesterday"_ Leah regretted what she said, she could not believe she said that, what a bad thing to say, Ruby had just seen her mom having sex with Joey.

_"Yeah I had right I guess, but I did not want to find it out like this"_ The pointed at Charlie`s door. Leah was so shocked, she did not know what to say or do

_"Do you want coffee?_ She asked.

_"Yeah, I think I need one now"_ Leah walked to the kitchen, and Ruby sat down in the couch with her head in her hands.

**In Charlie`s room:**

The moment Leah closed the door, Charlie broke down with laughter, Joey just looked at Charlie confused

_"Why are you laughing?"_ Charlie calmed down after a while.

_"Why I am laughing? Don't you think this is a bit funny? It is so embarrassing that it is funny, do you want me to cry instead?"_ Charlie said

_"No of course not, but I think that you are overtired, but that is completely understanding, since we have not sleept all night."_ Joey winked to Charlie. Charlie leaned against Joey and kissed her. They broke apart after a while.

_"I think we need to stop kissing, or we are never going to get out of here. I think your daughter needs to talked to you." _

"_Yes, I know but I want you" _

"_You can have me to night" _Joey winked. Charlie stood up and helped Joey up from the bed, they dressed, and stood behind the door. Joey kissed Charlie on the mouth

_"Come on babe." _

_"Okay, I Love you Joey"_

_" I Love you to Charlie."_

Charlie walked out and saw Ruby sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

_"Hey are you okay, I am so sorry you had to see that" _Ruby looked out at Charlie and saw that she looked happy, she could see it in her eyes.

_"Yes I am okay, shocked, and embarrassed, but I am okay, I am happy for you, I know how much you have missed Joey, and I hope you to have worked out your problems, I mean it mum, I am happy for you."_ Ruby regretted that she called Charlie mum in front of Joey, what if Charlie not had told Joey about that. She looked at Joey and saw her smiling, and figured that Charlie had told Joey about it.

"_Thank you that means so much for me, that you say that, you are my little girl, and I love you, and your blessing means every thing for me."_ Charlie walked over to Ruby and hugged her.

_"I love you to mum"_.

Joey stood there and watched them, and smiled. Charlie turned to Joey and stretched out her hand so Joey could come over to them. Joey took Charlie`s hand.

_"Hey Ruby, I am sorry for what you saw."_

_"Hey Joey, It is okay, I will survive."_ Ruby smiled

_"Come here and give me a hug Joey"_ Joey did as she was told and hugged Ruby. Charlie feels left out.

_"What about me? Can I join the hug?"_ She asked. Joey and Ruby giggled and opens there arms, and Charlie joined the hug.

Leah stood and watched the girls, she was happy that Joey was back.

The girls broke apart from the hug, and saw Leah stood in the door.

_"I am so sorry you saw that, and that I yelled at you."_

_"It is okay, but please close the door next time"_ Leah giggled. Charlie and Joey started to blush. Ruby giggled too.

_"Here is coffee to you guys, I have to go to work, so I will see you later."_

_"Thanks Leah, but can I ask you one thing first" _

_"Yeah, of course" _

_"Is it okay that Joey moves in here?"_

_"Yeah of course, I don't want her to live any other place. This is her home" _Joey blushed.

_"Thank you Leah, I feel that this is my home to"_ She took Charlie`s hand and looked her in the eyes while she said the last part. Charlie squeezed Joey`s hand

_"It is here you belong." _Charlie kissed Joey, the kiss started to develop, Ruby fake cough. They stopped kissing and blushed

_"Sorry" _they said at the same time. Leah and Ruby shook their heads and laughed.

_"Have to go, or I will be late, bye guys, have a nice day" _

_"Have a nice day you to, bye Leah"_ they said, and she was gone.

_"So want were you doing her anyway?"_ Charlie asked.

_"Yesterday I was on the beach, and I thought I saw you talking to Joey, so I was going over too talk to you, and hear what she said, and if you have worked out your problems, and after what I saw you have worked things out, right?."_

_"Yeah we have, we have a bit more to talk about, but I have told Joey almost everything that has happened here while she was away. And we are a couple now, and I am not afraid to show it either."_ Charlie smiled to Joey, and kissed her on the lips.

_"Guys I am still her" _Ruby giggled.

_"Sorry again. I am happy to be back here with you guys, and I should have been here for both of you, Charlie have told me what has been going on here, and she says she has more to tell, and I hope it is not so bad. I love you both so much and I would do anything to protect you two."_

God she is so perfect, how could I ever let her go, I am so stupid. I love Joey so much. Charlie thought.

_"I have missed you Joey, while you where away, and I know that Charlie have missed you, after you left she was a mess, but now that you are back I can see that she looks happy, I cant put my fingers on it, but when you are here, she just looks happy, and that is all I want for my mom"_ Charlie wiped a tear away.

_"I love you my little girl, I have always loved you so much, and that you say that means so much for me"_ Charlie hugged Ruby. They all wiped some tears from there face.

_"I am sorry but I have to go to school now, but maybe we can catch up later?"_

_"Yeah, that would be great"_ Joey and Charlie said at the same time. All three giggled.

Ruby hugged both and said goodbye, and walked to school.

Charlie and Joey made them self comfortable in each others arms.

_"That went well, don't you think? Embarrassing but well."_ Charlie said, while she stroked Joey`s hair.

_"Yeah I think so. But I was hoping that we could talk about that last thing you have not told me about?"_

_"Yes, I thought that we should talk about that. It is nothing big, but I think you should know. Do you remember that guy that yelled to us yesterday, that was Angelo." _

_"Yeah I remember him, so what about him? He did not hurt you did he?"_

_"No he"_ Charlie struggled to say the words in front of Joey

_"Ehm no he did not hurt me, he loves me to much"_ Joey gulped

_"Do, do you love him to?"_

_"No, I don't, I love you Joey, he is just a friend, I promise."_ Charlie kissed Joey on the forehead.

_"So what about him?"_

"_After we had been dating for a while he asked me to move in with him, rent or buy a house, I said no, I hated the thought of that, so he figured that I had commitment phobia, so I agreed with him, but that was not the truth, the truth is that I could not live with HIM, I did not love him, and I knew that. When he asked me I started to shake, I hated the idea of me and him living together, I just thought of you, what if it had been you who had asked, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. So I started to go to a shrink, because I thought he might help me get over you, but it did not help, I understood that I could never get over you. I love you to much."_Charlie kissed joey

"_But anyway, while I was getting counseling, Angelo became jealous, we was not even dating, but anyway, he found out that I was seeing someone, but he did not know it was a shrink, so he followed me there, and climbed up a tree and fell down, and when we heard him and went out to see what the noise was, and when I saw it was him, I was furious. I knew could _ never _be happy with him. And I started to think of you, where you where, and I decided that I should find you, so I looking for you in the police database, but I did not find you. So I thought that you had found somebody you loved and had moved away."_ Charlie wiped a tear, she hated the idea of Joey and somebody else.

_"Hey, don't cry, I love you, and I have not found somebody else, I found you, the love of my life, I don't care that you searched after me, and for Angelo, he is an ass, but as long we are together, we will be okay, because we love each other." _Joey kissed Charlie, and lay down on her chest, and they fell asleep after a night with no sleep.


	8. Shall I continue ?

Hi ..  
I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this story ..  
Life has been hectic lately ...  
I've become a single mom, so I have not had time to write ...

Do you want me to quit or continue writing ...  
Let me know if you want me to continue :-)

Have a nice day :)


End file.
